


The space between

by gummmyshark



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxy Red (Band), QCYN2, youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, they switch but bottom!linfan rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummmyshark/pseuds/gummmyshark
Summary: Just another chaotic morning at the Lin Fan residence!
Relationships: Lin Fan/Ge Xinyi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The space between

Airports had been Xinyi’s second home for the better part of the past year. Almost every week, she found herself in a different company dorm in a different city for work. Runway shows in Shanghai and Hong Kong, promotional events in Kuala Lumpur, then Tokyo.

As proud as she was of the evident success of her budding modeling career and as much as she appreciated the fact that money was no longer something she worried about, ‘fun’ wasn’t a word that ever came to mind when she thought about her job. The pace and the pressure were non-stop; running from client to client in unfamiliar cities, the constant poking and prodding of stylists and designers, the heat of strobe lights and reflectors against her skin, the six-inch heels that made her feet ache; all things she would feel guilty for complaining out loud about- _what was she, ungrateful?_ \- but not her idea of fun, either.

That was why, on her first Saturday morning back in Beijing after three months, Lin Fan was the first person she texted.

The two of them had been friends since they’d first met on the set of an Eddie Bauer shoot almost a year ago. Xinyi regarded that shoot as one of her best. All the fun they’d had shooting that day was palpable through the photos that made it to the campaign. They’d shot on a park swing set; the movement and angles as they flung their legs forward and back making for surprisingly cool shots of the shoes they were promoting. Both of them had been practically breathless from the amount they’d laughed and shouted to each other while they played together. She’d been so easy to talk to, her energy so contagious, her flirting so shameless, that Xinyi didn’t even feel shy asking her for her WeChat ID the way she normally would have been with a girl as cute as she was. 

Since then, they’d made a ritual of hanging out at Lin Fan’s place whenever Xinyi got a chance to return to Beijing. They’d discovered they shared a mentality of “act first, think later”, and so they never dwelled too much on the consequences of their actions when they were together. Whether it was ordering greasy takeout, prank calling each other’s friends, or hooking up, they could be their carefree, pleasure-seeking selves when they were together. They were at a point in their lives where they were focused on their own dreams and little else, and they were both doing well for it. Xinyi in fashion and Lin Fan as an idol rapper with the occasional promotional shoot. Everything else, they approached clumsily, carelessly.

That was why Xinyi had an inkling she was making some sort of mistake when she showed up at Lin Fan’s door that morning with a bottle of vodka lemonade and a mischievous grin on her face. 

They’d started day-drinking on Lin Fan’s balcony almost immediately, talking and goofing off while they passed the bottle back and forth.

Once the bottle was empty, she made another mistake by saying “yes” to Mario Kart.

“I can’t wait to kick your ass,” Lin Fan bantered.

Xinyi scoffed. “God! How are you so cocky?”

“I’m not cocky. I’m just good.” the other girl shook her head from side to side, taunting her. 

Xinyi made a face at her and smacked her on the head playfully. That was when the giggles erupted.

Once Lin Fan started laughing, it was all over. It was always like this; the way Lin Fan laughed was comical all on its own and always caused Xinyi to join in, regardless of whether she wanted to be laughing along with her or not. The way she doubled over as she made her way over to the big silvery-grey sectional of her living room, the way she threw her head forward and the way the feathery, brown tufts of her hair flopped into her eyes, made her warm all over. She let Lin Fan’s unrestrained joy, innocence, and goofiness infect her.

“I’m gonna make you regret that-“ Xinyi grabbed a controller and jumped onto the couch next to her.

“Ooo, what are you gonna do?” Lin Fan provoked.

“The right question is, what are you going to do?” Xinyi said in that strangely attractive drawl of hers. “I think I want mapo tofu tonight. I hope you have the ingredients.”

Lin Fan pouted at her. “Come, on! I always cook for you! You don’t have to blackmail me into making you mapo tofu!”

“But that makes it taste better,” Xinyi shrugged, choosing her racer while Lin Fan was distracted. She liked to choose Toad before Lin Fan had a chance to because she knew it was her favourite character. Was she sadistic? Maybe a little. 

There was just… something about the way she whined when she didn’t get what she wanted-

“ _AuuuuuUUGGHHHH-! I WANTED TO BE TOAD!! CHANGE OUT! CHANGE OUT! RIGHT NOW, GE XINYI_ ,” Lin Fan was wailing, having realised what she had done even faster than Xinyi had expected her to. 

She couldn’t hold herself back from grinning. The way the other girl overreacted and squirmed around like a spoiled child always sparked a sense of amusement and satisfaction in her and drove her to keep trying to find new ways to tease her. She knew there was a part of Lin Fan that liked it too. It always snuck out between pouts and grumbles. A little grin here, a giggle she’d try to suppress by pursing her lips together. So Xinyi always kept going.

“Don’t worry, there’s still Princess Peach,” Xinyi teased, sneaking her hand over to Lin Fan’s controller to try to choose for her.

Lin Fan shouted out in protest as she held the controller above her head. Xinyi knew the other girl’s limbs were that much longer than hers that it wasn’t worth losing her face to try and reach towards it. Instead, she goaded her.

“OY!! Hurry up. Mama doesn’t have time for all the noise.”

Begrudgingly, Lin Fan chose Bowser and they started their first game.

The two of them never played quietly. They were lucky they never had complaints from neighbours when they played Mario Kart. It was the same every time: Lin Fan would start giving commentary while they played _“OH, I’m good!” “Get it!”, etc.-_ totally unnecessary, by the way. This would either continue until Lin Fan won, or would devolve into howls of misery once Xinyi got the upper hand in any way.

A green turtle shell thrown directly into Lin Fan’s lane (which Xinyi may or may not have had something to do with) gave Xinyi a solid lead almost immediately and Lin Fan was letting out a stream of curse words and strangled groans while Xinyi whooped at every lap that she finished ahead of her.

When Xinyi won, Lin Fan stood up and tossed her controller on the couch. Xinyi stretched, grinning widely as she laced her fingers at the back of her head. “You don’t have to get up to make my mapo tofu yet, you know,” she continued to taunt her.

Lin Fan groaned, “I’m not getting up to cook for you, I’m getting a drink. I’m hoarse. From screaming. I’ll bring you something too.”

“Aw, how sweet,” Xinyi sang. “Maybe I’ll let you off the hook for that.”

Lin Fan turned towards her from where she stood in front of the fridge to scowl at her. Her normally wide, baby eyes narrowed into belligerent half-moons and her nose wrinkled. Between the grumpy expression on her face and the effects of the alcohol, Xinyi found herself yet again unable to stop herself from giggling. She almost missed when Lin Fan chucked a can of coke her way, but somehow managed to catch it with her two hands. She popped the tab and quickly leaned forward to put her mouth on the opening once the carbonation started to bubble over. _Maybe she should have thought that one through._

The amount that poured out proved to be too much for her to catch in her mouth and spilled over onto the laminate flooring. 

Lin Fan had rushed over to her rescue, taking the can from her and lapping up the remaining carbonation spilling over on the side of the can, skillfully, as if this was a manoeuvre she had mastered. When she turned to put the can on the coffee table in front of the couch she smirked down at the guilty look on Xinyi’s face. Xinyi willed herself not to smile back at Lin Fan as she took a seat on the couch next to her. 

“I’ll supervise you very closely from now on so you don’t make a mess of my home.” she ribbed, making a pretend-serious face with her lips pursed together. Now it was Xinyi’s turn to scowl at her.

“You’re the one who freakin’ _threw_ it, ya dummy,”

When she turned to face her however, she got shy as she noticed just how close Lin Fan had sat next to her. Their thighs and shoulders touched. They were sharing breathing space. She became highly aware of the fact that she could count every one of Lin Fan’s long, dark eyelashes, smell the citrusy sweetness of her shampoo, see the slight glisten of her lips from where she’d licked the last drops of cola from Xinyi’s can. When Lin Fan turned her head to meet her eyes she smiled again, gently this time.

She lifted her hand to hold Xinyi by the chin with her thumb and forefinger. “You have a lil’...” she mumbled as she stroked her thumb across Xinyi’s lower lip and chin, wiping away a few stray drops of cola.When she pulled her hand back in, she licked the cola off her finger boldly. She exaggerated the movement slightly, sticking her tongue out of her mouth. _She’s always so mischievous,_ Xinyi thought.

“I think I still have some,” Xinyi said, looking Lin Fan directly in the eyes as she pointed to her mouth innocently. Lin Fan returned the intensity of her gaze, as if it had just become a competition for who could bore a hole into the other with their eyes. 

The domineering look Lin Fan was giving her contrasted with the Bambi-like prettiness of her features; her full lips that were parted slightly, her big, brown eyes that were clouded with inebriation. The taller girl tilted her head and leaned forward into Xinyi until they were almost touching. Xinyi took her signal and immediately sealed them into each other, pressing her lips against Lin Fan’s. She took the older girl’s lower lip between her teeth, then licked into her mouth, pulling in the taste of cola, vodka-lemonade, _her_. She’d missed tasting her like this.

She rested her hands on the crook of Lin Fan’s slender waist, noticing just how much she wanted to _touch_ her as she worked her hands under the hem of her t-shirt to the soft warmth of her skin. Lin Fan sighed into the kiss in response and cradled Xinyi’s face in her hands, the light feeling of her fingertips making Xinyi’s cheeks heat up. The surprising tenderness of the gesture made Xinyi’s heart leap and drove her to pull the other girl in closer, kiss her deeper, move her hands up her back, balling the fabric of her shirt into her fists. Before she fully realised, she’d pulled Lin Fan forward into herself until the other girl was on top of her and she’d fallen back completely onto the couch.

Xinyi felt light, blissful as she indulgently laid back and let her eyes flutter closed. Lin Fan moved to kiss and lick along her jaw, down the smooth skin of her neck, over the hard angles of her collarbones.

“What are you so pretty for…?” Lin Fan mumbled into her skin before planting another kiss on her chest. Xinyi moaned breathily in response and Lin Fan shifted her gaze upward, studying her expressions amusedly and smiling against her skin as she licked and nibbled and kissed all the skin that her low cut v-neck blouse exposed. When Xinyi arched her back from the pleasure, Lin Fan seized the opportunity and lifted her shirt up from the hem over the bumps of her ribs and Xinyi pulled it off the rest of the way until her upper body was clothed in only a nude lace bralette.

She had a brief moment of self-consciousness until she noticed the tender way Lin Fan was looking down at her, tracing her index finger over where the edge of the lace fabric of the undergarment met the small, full mounds of her breasts. “I like this…” the older girl muttered absent mindedly.

“Yeah?” Xinyi responded coyly. “I can get you one just like it,” she teased, eliciting an eyebrow raise, then a smirk from the other girl. 

“Shut up,” she whispered, leaning down to silence her with a kiss as she cupped her hands firmly over Xinyi’s breasts. She loved the way the two of them were always ready to catch each other with a snarky comment, a teasing remark whenever they fell too deeply into the awkward, sentimental moments that neither felt fully ready to share with the other. In that moment, they were satisfied with letting those feelings bubble under the surface while they enjoyed right here and now, tangled in each other’s touch, taste, and scent without all the other complicated dynamics attached. 

They sighed and whimpered and giggled into each other between kisses, Lin Fan fondling the other girl under her bra and Xinyi, having worked her way under Lin Fan’s shirt again, tracing lines with her fingertips across the soft skin of her back, her sides, her waist. Xinyi impatiently pulled the hem of the other girl’s shirt upwards, coaxing her to undress, and Lin Fan obliged, sitting up to pull her shirt off over her head and discarding it on the floor lazily. Then, Xinyi worked her bralette off while Lin Fan went to work unbuttoning the other girl’s jeans, pulling them down to expose the smooth, pale skin of her legs. As soon as she had pulled the other girl’s pants off and tossed them aside, Lin Fan had leaned back down and started to ravage the long, slender curves of her legs with her hands and mouth.

“Goddamnit Lin Fan,” Xinyi moaned out breathily, wrapping her legs around the other girl’s shoulders to pull her in closer. She was getting hot and wet and overwhelmed with need at her center. She wanted Lin Fan’s mouth and hands all over her. She was so skilled at using them, at making her feel so fucking amazing that she forgot about everything else. 

Lin Fan, whose face Xinyi had now trapped between her thighs, had moved on to teasing the other girl, sucking, nibbling, and swirling her tongue on her inner thighs, just hard enough to leave little pink marks, and to make Xinyi inhale sharply between her teeth and groan helplessly as her pussy ached for the same contact. She knew Lin Fan was teasing her. Exasperated, she combed her fingers through the soft hair on the crown of Lin Fan’s head and tugged her head back so Lin Fan was facing her, looking up from where her head was nestled between Xinyi’s thighs. 

Lin Fan responded positively to the sensation of having her hair pulled, gasping lightly and looking up at the other girl. Her eyes, normally sparkly and innocent, were blazing with lust and her mouth dropped open as she panted.

Xinyi smiled affectionately at the pretty sight, then spoke firmly. “You gonna be a good girl, Fanfan?” 

Lin Fan’s eyes widened slightly, then she nodded eagerly. Xinyi loved the way Lin Fan reacted when she bossed her around. The other girl didn’t even attempt to hide that it excited her. She immediately did what Xinyi wanted, leaning forward to press her mouth against her panties on the spot where the silky material clung to the slit of her pussy, damp from her fluids. Xinyi exhaled shakily, tangling her fingers into Lin Fan’s hair tightly as she flattened her tongue to press it against the fabric of her panties. She loosened her grip only as Lin Fan took a bit of the fabric between her teeth, using them to drag the material away from Xinyi’s body skillfully, then moving to pull her panties off the rest of the way with her hands. 

She pushed Xinyi’s knees up to her chest as she worked her panties up her legs, discarding the mess of twisted, damp fabric as soon as she worked it off her ankles. Xinyi wrapped her legs around her shoulders again as Lin Fan went to work right away, stroking the slit of her pussy with her tongue, from her opening up to her clit. Xinyi moaned filthily at the warm, wet sensation of the other girl’s tongue as she made tentative strokes upward, gauging Xinyi’s reaction until she found the spot that sent a deep pull through Xinyi’s body and caused her to cry out. Lin Fan grinned slightly against her, then refocused on pleasuring her with her tongue. Xinyi stroked Lin Fan’s hair in approval as she threw her head back from the pleasure that jolted through her over and over with each brush of the older girl’s tongue against her sweet spot. Her hips bucked forward into Lin Fan’s face with each slick of her tongue, greedy for more pressure. 

“Fuck! That’s so good,” she groaned out from the back of her throat, unable to stop her hips from rocking forward as lightning pulsed through her over and over. Lin Fan slung her palms over hip bones to hold her down firmly as she pushed in deeper, gently taking the other girl’s clit between her lips before she pressed down, making a vacuum as she alternated between sucking and swirling circles around the small pink nub. 

“Theretherethere,” Xinyi breathed out, moaning and cursing as she shook with pleasure. She tangled her fingers into Lin Fan’s hair and dug her heels into her shoulders. “You’re so good, fuck! Don’t stop-” 

Obediently, Lin Fan kept going, moving one hand from where she was steadying Xinyi’s hips towards the girl’s opening. She slipped two fingers into her easily, as slippery as she was with her fluids. 

She stroked her insides firmly, hooking her fingers upwards so she could massage the spot inside her that was right behind her clit. “Oh my g-god,” Xinyi shuddered as Lin Fan stroked mercilessly. Her hands squeezed and released the tufts of Lin Fan’s hair, and the rocking of her hips got more erratic as the pressure built up in her lower abdomen. The feeling was getting so good that it was becoming too much. The more Lin Fan worked her pussy with her mouth and fingers, the more intense the ache inside of her got. As she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, she pushed Lin Fan’s head down, egging her on to go harder. Compliant as ever, Lin Fan made one last swirl of her tongue around Xinyi’s clit before she pushed her face down all the way and _sucked._

That was when all the pressure that had built up in Xinyi’s stomach broke and her toes curled as she moaned out wantonly, trembling and crying out over and over as Lin Fan continued to pulse her fingers inside of her, riding out her orgasm with her. 

When the trembles slowed, then stopped, Lin Fan gently withdrew her fingers and looked up at Xinyi as she came to. Seeing the dazed expression on the other girl’s face elicited a triumphant smirk from her. “Was I a good girl?” she teased.

 _Yes,_ Xinyi wanted to answer, _you’re always so fucking good._

Xinyi threw her head back to try to pull herself together. When she felt her vision clear, she looked at her and grinned. “You’re not off the hook yet.”

Shaking the fogginess out of her head, she pulled herself up and sat up straight, legs outstretched, so she was leaning over Lin Fan. She was still laid flat on her stomach in front of her, balancing her upper body on her forearms. Although she was still panting heavily, her mind cloudy from her orgasm, the view of the other girl stretched out underneath her immediately sent her mind reeling again. She reached over and slapped Lin Fan on her ass, still clad in black basketball shorts that Xinyi didn’t want to see there anymore. “Take these off.” She muttered. 

Lin Fan sat up and pouted in pretend-shyness as she complied. 

Truthfully, she had been completely affected by the sight and feeling of Xinyi’s lean, smooth body; the sweet, salty taste of her juices, the rough, lascivious sounds her normally soft voice made as she moaned and swore while Lin Fan ate her out. She loved pleasuring her, but the entire process had left her achey, wanting, and painfully aware of the wetness that had gathered between her own legs.

Outwardly she kept her cool, but once she got up and took her shorts off, the fact she was so wet that she had formed a pool at the crotch of her panties was made obvious by the dark spot where she had soaked through them. 

The sight didn’t escape Xinyi. Absent-mindedly, she bit down on the knuckle of her index finger as she leaned into the back cushion of the couch, giving the other girl a shameless one-over with her eyes. Lin Fan smirked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest to pull her sports bra off, “wanna take a picture?” she sassed. 

When she finished taking her bra off- exposing her cute, perky little tits that she always kept hidden under sports bras and baggy t-shirts- it became too much for Xinyi. Lin Fan was all long, slender, golden-tan limbs and soft curves that Xinyi needed to put her hands on. “C’mere,” Xinyi beckoned, shifting to the edge of the couch until she was close enough to grab the taller girl if she reached her arms out.

As soon as Lin Fan took a step towards her, she did exactly that, wrapping her arms around Lin Fan’s waist and pulling her down until she was practically sitting on Xinyi’s lap. Lin Fan sighed and practically went limp in the other girl’s arms as Xinyi reached around her to cup her hands around the soft mounds of Lin Fan’s breasts. The girl sucked in short, sharp, pleading breaths as Xinyi teased her nipples with her thumb. 

“Xinyi…” she drawled out needily as the other girl fondled her breasts with one hand and moved her other hand down to squeeze the fleshy parts of her hips and thighs. 

“You like being touched like that, don’t you?” Xinyi whispered into the crook of her neck as she planted kisses wetly against her neck and jawline. 

“Mmmmh,” the other girl groaned out. The feeling of Xinyi’s hands all over her made her pulse hammer inside her and the throbbing in between her legs get more and more unbearable. Greedily, she reached for Xinyi’s hand and guided it from her thighs to directly on top of her panties. She felt Xinyi smile into the crook of her neck and wanted to cuss her out for tormenting her in her vulnerable state. Before she could form the words to tell her off with, Xinyi’s hands were slipping down the front of her underwear, dipping into the warm, slick wetness between her lips, and she was crying out incoherently at the sudden direct contact. 

“Baby, you’re so _wet,_ ” Xinyi purred, beginning to make small circles around Lin Fan’s clit as she whimpered and gasped helplessly. They had had sex enough times for Xinyi to know the sounds Lin Fan was making weren’t moans of pleasure so much as moans of frustration. She knew what Lin Fan _really_ wanted, and she was gonna make her beg for it.

Hooking her free hand under Lin Fan’s knee, she pulled her leg back towards her so it was almost parallel to her torso and rested her foot on Xinyi’s thigh. From the corner of her eye she could make out the deep flush that coloured Lin Fan’s cheeks and ears in response to having her legs spread open, the softest parts of her fully exposed. When Xinyi moved her fingers to stroke her once more from her clit down to her opening, she noticed she was getting even more wet and slippery, her juices leaking out of her hole messily. 

Xinyi bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from moaning in response to the amazing feeling of the other girl’s shameful levels of arousal under her fingertips, and focused in on the area just around her entrance. She stroked circles around Lin Fan’s opening, fighting against the soft, hot, slickness of the inner lips that coaxed her to slip her fingers into the other girl. _Not yet._

Lin Fan’s legs were trembling, and she whined pitifully as she squeezed her eyes shut, willing the torture to stop- _please, please, please-!_ She wanted to cry out, but she was terrified of just how pathetic her voice would come out when she was in this state. She was so painfully aware of the ache inside her she could have cried- she wanted Xinyi’s fingers inside her so bad.

Xinyi had long, slender fingers and surprisingly strong hands that always knew exactly what they were doing. She was the only girl who knew how to fuck her until her mind and ego shattered, her vision went white, and she was nothing but a mess of lust and pleasure underneath her. It was something she had tried, but was unable, to imitate on her own during the months when they couldn’t see each other. She either couldn’t get the angle of her fingers right or she got tired before she could make it feel really good, and she’d end up giving up and impatiently rubbing her clit so she could finish.

To have her right here, her hands _right there_ , denying her what she needed, was nothing short of torture.

“H-how much longer are you gonna tease me f-for-” Lin Fan stuttered, bucking her hips upward stubbornly against Xinyi’s hand. 

“Hmmm?” Xinyi feigned innocence. She took the hand that she was using to spread the other girl’s legs open and moved it to the back of Lin Fan’s head, interlacing her fingers with the soft clumps of hair once more. Lin Fan moaned from the sensation as Xinyi gently coaxed the other girl towards the length of the couch, holding her face downwards. She cooperated obediently, settling on her hands and knees in front of the Xinyi. Lin Fan grabbed a cushion from the couch so she could bury her face into it, suddenly overwhelmed with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment when she realized the position she was in.

Xinyi had her exactly how she wanted her. From this angle, she had the best view of all the prettiest parts of Lin Fan’s body. The smooth, tan skin of her slim, shapely thighs that gave way to soft, fleshy hips; her tight, cute little ass clothed in light gray panties that she’d soaked through. The outlines of the slightly puffy outer lips of her pussy that her underwear was clinging to peeked out prettily from between her legs.

“Stop staring,” Lin Fan, who had lifted her face up from the cushion to look back at her, grumbled. 

Xinyi continued staring. Carefully, she slid her fingers under the waistband of her underwear where it clung to her hips, and pulled, noticing intently the way the fluids from her pussy slicked out in sticky strings that connected to the fabric of her panties as she dragged them down. She worked her out of them quickly, pulling them down her legs, knees, tossing them aside when they came off her ankles. She put her own fingers into her mouth, savouring the taste of Lin Fan’s slick from when she’d teased her pussy under her panties just minutes before as she took in the view before her. She grabbed the flesh between the other girl’s hips and ass and squeezed gently, thinking about how soft and full she felt there, how obscene the body of such a rowdy, impish tomboy could look when she was underneath her. 

_“Xinyiii-”_ Lin Fan’s groans, meanwhile, were getting more and more ragged and insistent, her face flushed and needy as she looked back at her, pouting adorably. “Come _on,”_ she whined, restlessly grinding her hips against nothing.

“Come on, _what?”_ Xinyi coaxed her, removing her fingers from her mouth to slip them between the slippery, soft folds of the other girl’s pussy, making long, lazy strokes from her clit to her opening. 

Lin Fan let out a choked, shaky moan before she relented, “Just _fuck me,_ already!” 

“Be nice…” Xinyi scolded, cruelly tracing circles around her opening.

Lin Fan was practically in tears, _“Please_ ” she whimpered out, biting down on the corner of her lip as she looked back at her, “fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!”_ she moaned, brattily. 

Xinyi smirked in satisfaction and gave in.

Without warning, she delved her index and middle finger into the girl’s dripping wet opening. Xinyi’s fingers slipped deep inside the plush, slick walls of her pussy easily, despite how stubbornly tight the girl’s cunt felt squeezing her fingers. Lin Fan cried out in a voice that was noticeably higher than her usual speaking voice before she had a chance to muffle herself with the cushion in front of her. She quickly buried her face into it, in time for Xinyi to pull her fingers back, then drive them into her again. Lin Fan cried out into the cushion again and again as Xinyi stroked all the hottest, most sensitive spots inside her, rotating her wrist so she could stretch her and fill her up. 

The firmness of Xinyi’s fingers inside her as she fucked her roughly sated the need inside her over, and over, and over, until her head began to spin and all she could do was sob helplessly into the cushion, praying she would never stop, _don’t ever stop_.

She fucked her until nothing mattered to her but the sensation that filled her and the room was filled with her groans and swears as she chased the feeling over and over, rolling her hips back to meet Xinyi’s fingers, driving her to fuck her faster, harder. 

At some point, Xinyi used the hand that wasn’t fucking her to smooth the fluffy mess of her hair away from where it was falling into her face; a simple but sweet gesture that made her feel less like she would overheat from all the panting, sweating, and blushing she was doing as she came close to just about bursting into flames. Stupidly enough, the way Xinyi paid attention to her comfort, even while she railed her mercilessly, made her swoon and she felt the need inside of her being filled up even more.

Lin Fan shook head from side to side as she felt the tendons in her neck tensing. She bucked her hips more erratically, making the pace more frantic as she felt herself about to break. 

“You getting close, babe?” Xinyi asked cavalierly, continuing to stroke the other girl’s insides hard. 

“Mhmm..!” Lin Fan whimpered out, her legs starting to tremble.

“I can’t wait to feel you come all over my fingers, Fanfan….” She was whispering, “I love hearing how cute you sound when you come for me,” Xinyi pulled the other girl by the hips so she was closer to her, then pulled her hair back so she could see her face as she shuddered, panting out high, hiccuping breaths towards her.

“I wanna see how pretty you look, baby. You’re so pretty when you come,” she murmured, her dark hair falling towards her as she looked down at her affectionately.

Xinyi’s words were embarrassing, yet drove her over the edge even more. She arched her back as her body became even more taut with tension. With every stroke of Xinyi’s fingers inside her cunt, she felt herself edging closer and closer- until finally, the tension in her body snapped.

She fell apart completely, crying out and shivering as the tremors of pleasure pulsed through her over and over as Xinyi continued to stroke inside her. 

_“Xinyi-!”_ she sobbed out, squeezing her eyes shut and dropping her mouth open as she came on her fingers. 

Soon, her pussy was clenching against her so hard that Xinyi couldn’t move her fingers anymore and all she could do was smile affectionately at the other girl as she panted hard in a pretty, blushing, trembling heap below her.

She removed her fingers gently, then planted a kiss on her forehead.

“You’re the best,” Lin Fan groaned out, almost incoherently, half of her face still pressed into the cushion. Xinyi grinned at the sight of the helpless girl before her.

Noticing she was in a position that would make her ache-y all over if she stayed that way too long, she adjusted the other girl’s limp limbs so she was in a more comfortable position on her side. Grabbing the throw blanket slung over one of the arms of Lin Fan’s sofa, she settled in beside her, covering both of their nude bodies. 

Lin Fan’s eyes were closed, not squeezed tightly as they had been minutes earlier, but lidded peacefully. After only a few minutes, her breathing had gradually shifted from shaky, quick puffs into steady, relaxed breaths. She was asleep. Or passed out. The amount that they had drunk earlier had finally caught up to them.

Xinyi looked across the room to where a clock read _11:05 a.m._ They’d be able to do it maybe two or three more times today, she figured. She let herself relax beside the other girl, feeling a yawn come over her.

“Love you,” Xinyi whispered, knowing Lin Fan couldn’t hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback is welcome ♡


End file.
